1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a steerable electrode catheter assembly, and more particularly, to a steerable electrode catheter assembly which is capable of easily contacting an affected part of a patient when performing an operation on a human body while adjusting a direction of the electrode catheter assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical catheter is inserted into a human body to measure a state of an affected part, cut an affected part or inject medication into an affected part. A catheter is formed of a synthetic resin or a metal and in a pipe form. A user holds a handle of the catheter and inserts a distal end of the catheter into an affected part of a patient to perform an operation.
The above-described catheter may be used in an operation method of selectively blocking spinal nerves by injecting local anesthesia into an epidural part surrounding the spines by inserting an injection pipe. An operation method using a catheter may be used for patients who have pain due to inflammation, adhesion or recurrence after a surgery for a herniated disk, patients with a low back pain or spinal stenosis, patients with a back pain due to neural adhesion, or patients with sciatica.
An operation using the catheter as described above is usually performed by a user by holding a body of the catheter while monitoring an image obtained by using an image capturing unit. As the user has to hold the body of the catheter with a hand and adjust a length of the body of the catheter to be inserted into a body of a patient and also adjust a direction of a distal end tip of the catheter, the operation is difficult. Due to the inconvenient use of the catheter according to the conventional art, time for an operation is prolonged and the inconvenience for the patient is also increased.